I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical switches and, more particularly, to an electrical rocker switch of the type utilized to control the actuation of automotive power windows.
II. Description of Related Art
There are several different types of switches utilized to control the actuation of power windows in an automotive vehicle. One type of such switch is known as a rocker switch.
The previously known rocker switches typically comprise a housing having an actuator pivotally mounted about a midpoint to the housing thus defining a first actuator surface from the pivot axis to one end of the actuator and a second actuator surface from the pivot axis to the other end of the actuator. A spring maintains the actuator at a rest position relative to the housing. In order to actuate the power window in a down direction, the first actuator surface is depressed which pivots the actuator in a first direction thus completing the electrical contact necessary to actuate the window in a down direction. Conversely, depression of the second actuator surface pivots the actuator from the rest position in the opposite direction and to a second position thus completing the electrical contacts necessary to actuate the window in an up direction.
One disadvantage of these previously known rocker switches for power automotive windows is that the switch may be unintentionally actuated in the up direction, e.g. by the knee of a child. This, in turn, can result in injury if the child's head or arm is protruding out from the window.